


Triptych

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Halloween, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: Kath, Davey, and Jack can't figure out a good trio Halloween costume, so they decide to do individual costumes. Somehow, they still coordinate...





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarmonyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyLover/gifts).

> Happy early Halloween!

“This is absolutely the hardest part of being in a poly relationship,” Kath said, flopping backwards onto the mattress.

The exhausted sigh she let out turned into a yelp midway through as Jack poked her in the ribs.

“This? This is the hardest part?” he said, plopping down by her right side. “We’ve told all of our parents what our relationship status was. In the middle of your family’s formal Thanksgiving dinner, no less.”

“We’ve figured out how to get all three of us to sleep comfortably in one bed,” Davey added on from where he was leaning against their dresser. “I landed on the floor so many times….”

“We’ve had full-on _conversations_ about making sure we all feel like equal participants in this relationship, regardless of who gets to spend more time with whom,” Jack said, rubbing Kath’s thigh.

“You used ‘whom’ correctly,” Davey said. “I may swoon.”

He threw his head back and fanned himself dramatically, pretending to slump toward the floor. Kath reached up to the head of the bed, grabbed a throw pillow, and chucked it at him.

“Hey!”

“You two aren’t funny,” Kath grumbled as she sat up. “Yes, okay, _technically_ there are harder things to coordinate in a poly relationship. But we’ve been trying to figure out a group Halloween costume for like three hours now, and we’ve gotten nowhere!”

“If you would just go with my first suggestion-”

“We are not going as Luke, Han, and Leia, Cowboy!” Kath said. “I know no one else is gonna think twice about it, but I literally wouldn’t be able to kiss Davey if he was dressed as my twin brother.”

“Oh, I’m sure one of our weird-ass friends would have a _lot_ of questions if we went as a trio where two of the members are siblings,” Davey said, coming to sit on Kath’s other side. “Remember trying to watch _Cars_ with Smalls?”

“I repressed everything after she started asking where baby cars come from in that universe,” Kath said as Jack shuddered. “Please don’t try to unearth those memories.”

“That’s a low blow, Dave. Fine, the _Star Wars_ idea is out.”

“As are Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy, for similar reasons,” Davey said.

“Someday I’ll find an excuse to dye my hair pink,” Kath said, sighing again.

“So...what do we do?” Jack asked.

The bedroom was quiet for a moment until Davey spoke up.

“Should we just _not_ coordinate?”

“Are people in romantic relationships even allowed to do that?” Jack teased. “How will the general public know we’re all together?”

“Given that you can’t go a block without putting your hand in _both_ Davey’s and my back pockets, I’m not too worried,” Kath said, making Davey snort.

“And since when have we ever been like most people in romantic relationships?” he asked. “Then we’d have to do something horrific like a plug and socket costume.”

“Wouldn’t it be a plug, socket, and metal fork, since there’s three of us?”

Jack guffawed as Davey pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe that’s where your brain went first.”

“I see your point, Dave,” Jack said once he’d stopped laughing. “We’re definitely not like anyone else.”

“So let’s do our own things,” Kath said, growing excited by Davey’s suggestion. “We’re not likely to accidentally promote incest or pedophilia that way, that’s for sure.”

“And you could still be Han Solo if you wanted,” Davey said. “It’s not like you need Luke and Leia for him to be recognizable.”

“The both of you are very persuasive, do you know that?”

“Oh, we’re well aware,” Kath said, nestling into Davey’s side. “How else would we be able to get you to stop painting and eat dinner with us when you’re in the zone?”

“You-”

“There’s no stopping us, Jackie,” Davey said, pulling Kath closer. “We’re a force of nature.”

Jack gaped for a minute before saying, “You were wrong, Ace. The hardest part of being in a poly relationship is realizing how whipped you are by your partners.”

“You love it,” Kath said, reaching out and taking his hand.

“Never said I didn’t.”

_________________

“Almost ready?” Jack yelled from the living room. The three of them had decided to surprise each other with their costumes before heading out to Medda’s annual Halloween bash, so he had had to get dressed at work in order to not spoil anything.

“Just a sec!” Kath called back, hearing a similar response from Davey in the bedroom. She peered in the bathroom mirror, adjusting her wig and adding one more bobby pin before stepping back to get as full a view as she could.

“Good job, Katherine,” she muttered to herself as she took in her black pleated skirt, gray sweater, and red-and-gold striped tie. The frizzy wig completed her Hermione costume perfectly, and would be much easier to deal with at the end of the night than if she’d ratted her natural hair. She grabbed her black robe off the hook on the bathroom door and swung it on as she wandered down the hall to the living room, her attention focused on getting the fastener to close right.

When she looked up and saw her partners, she started laughing so hard that she was brought to tears.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” she gasped between spurts of giggles.

“No one’s ever going to believe we didn’t plan this,” Davey choked out, holding his stomach to support his own laughter. His red wig bobbled on his head.

“If I didn’t think we were meant for each other before, this seals it,” Jack said, pulling off his round, lensless glasses to wipe his eyes. “Jesus.”

Katherine let out one last whoop of joy before pulling herself together enough to take in Jack’s and Davey’s costumes. The clothes weren’t much different from her own - gray sweaters, black slacks, and red-and-gold ties, though Jack’s was tied neater than Davey’s. Jack also had a lightning scar painted on his forehead, while Davey had added a blue sweatband to his look to keep his wig anchored.

“Going for the deep cut, I see,” Kath said, pointing at Davey.

“If it was good enough for the Starkids…,” Davey said with a shrug. “Now all I need is a Nerf sword.”

“Oh, I’m sure we can find one somewhere,” Jack said. “But seriously - after all our discussion of the Golden Trio as being too cliche for a group costume, we somehow decided individually to be them?”

“I never actually went as Hermione as a kid!” Kath said, a little defensively. “I figured I may as well make up for that now.”

“Ron deserves more appreciation,” Davey said vehemently. “Every kid wants to go as Harry or Hermione, usually, but they wouldn’t have made it through the seventh book without Ron!”

“Easy, Dave, none of us are disagreeing with you,” Jack said, holding up a placating hand. “And I figured I had the tie and sweater already - may as well just go with it.”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Kath said. “Davey and I would look pretty silly if we showed up like this while you were dressed as Chewbacca or something.”

“You mean to tell me you wouldn’t force me to change if you two were dressed like this and I showed up in something completely different?”

“She might not, but I would,” Davey said, making Kath start laughing again. “I wouldn’t be able to handle the incohesiveness of the narrative.”

“Only an English teacher would say that,” Jack grumbled. “You’re such a stereotype, Davey.”

“Wrong: I’m a wizard,” Davey said. “And I will absolutely hex your ass if we’re late to Medda’s party and they drink all the apple cider sangria without us.”

Kath gasped. “The sangria!”

“Let’s go, then!” Jack said, gesturing toward the door dramatically. “God forbid I stand in the way of you two and your sangria.”

“Hey,” Kath said, situating herself between Jack and Davey as they headed out the door. “Happy Halloween, Harry and Ron. There’s no one else I’d rather go on a world-saving extended camping trip with.”

She pressed kisses to both of their cheeks, and her boys each wrapped an arm around her waist in return. Much as she loved that apple cider sangria, this moment was the best treat of her Halloween.


End file.
